


Mr Creamy's Extra Milky

by bitter_Cake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hinata has a hard time with this, hinata's active imagination, kageyama really likes dairy, some smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_Cake/pseuds/bitter_Cake
Summary: When Kageyama brings a pot of Mr Creamy's Extra Milky Strawberry yogurt to lunch one day, Hinata doesn't think much about it.It turns out to be one of the most frustrating weeks of Hinata's life.





	Mr Creamy's Extra Milky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allykat23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allykat23/gifts).



When Kageyama arrived at lunch on Monday brandishing a new dairy product, Hinata thought little of it.

“Oh, that one’s supposed to be pretty good ‘yama, let me know how it is,”

He turned his attentions back to his own food when what must have been only thirty seconds later, the clang of Kageyama’s spoon hitting the table startled him from his onigiri.

“Kageyama what the hell? Did you snort that or something?”

“ ‘ was good,” Kageyama grunted, eyes focused intensely on the empty pot clutched in his hands. It was clean enough that it could probably go straight into the recycling.

Shaking his head Hinata returned to munching his tuna onigiri, blissfully unaware of the torment that was to await him that week.

At every possible snack opportunity since then, Kageyama would rush to his lunch bag and pull out one of those damned yogurt pots. At first, he would wolf them down with an alarming speed, spoon diving in and out with an amusing precision that often caught the attention of people sitting nearby.

Hinata thought it was hilarious. He told Kageyama that he was gonna turn into a cow if he kept eating so much yogurt, but Kageyama simply huffed and mumbled “- _boke_ \- that doesn’t even make sense -” around a particularly large mouthful.

By Wednesday Kageyama had slowed down, and the beginnings of the stupid yogurt ritual (and Hinata’s most frustrating week ever) started to form.

The first time Kageyama set aside his spoon and angled the pot so that he could push his tongue down to the bottom of it, Hinata almost choked on his lunch.

He sat there with wide eyes, heat coiling in his stomach as he watched the pink of Kageyama’s tongue drag along the sides of the carton. Now and then Kageyama would pause, tongue slipping out to lick away any liquid that had smeared his lips. He never even noticed Hinata staring, just continued to methodically molest his snack, leaving Hinata slightly breathless and unfairly turned on by the end of his lunch break.

From then on, Kageyama would always use his tongue to finish off the yogurt, and Hinata would always try not to come in his pants. 

His wank sessions had doubled in frequency.

One day, after Kageyama had finished a particularly thorough session, he sat back with a sigh and stared forlornly at the empty container.

Hinata breathed his relief, grateful for the opportunity to will his erection to go down - until, to his horror, Kageyama bent down and pulled another yogurt pot out of his bag.

Hinata wanted to smash serve it into the table.

When the spoon was making its third journey back to Kageyama’s mouth, he decided it was time to say something.

“Kageyama, do you know what you look like?”

Kageyama turned, spoon half way out of his mouth to look at Hinata. He’d blinked in a way that was so completely innocent that the remark Hinata had prepared faded on his lips.

“Mmm?”

“It’s nothing. Never mind,” he replied, “Go back to your yogurt.” 

He pushed down against his cock under the table, barely suppressing a groan as Kageyama licked a drop of cream from the corner of his mouth.

 _It’s my fault anyway,_ he’d thought, stupidly, _I’ll just have to deal with it. I’m the one getting a hard-on over a yogurt!_

 

Now, it’s the end of the week, and Kageyama is onto his _third_ yogurt of the day, and Hinata takes it all back. It is _absolutely_ Kageyama’s fault, and Hinata bites back a whimper as he pushes his hand down, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his underwear. He’s given up all pretence and he sits leaning forward, close enough that the sweet smell of artificial strawberry reaches him.

Kageyama carefully peels back the lid and then slowly flattens his tongue along the surface, licking up the liquid in firm, broad swipes. When the foil shines silver, he places the lid on top of the other two he has already cleaned and set aside. 

Next, Kageyama picks up his spoon and dives in. Hinata’s mouth waters as Kageyama savours every scoop of yogurt, his eyes fluttering shut as he slowly drags the spoon backwards out of his mouth, his lips pillowing around the metal. Hinata snaps his mouth shut as his cock twitches, trapped in his boxers.

 _I’m jealous of a spoon! Again!_ \- he thinks a little frantically, as Kageyama uses the tip of his tongue to chase a drop of creamy liquid that has started to drip down the neck of the utensil.

He watches Kageyama perform this ridiculous ritual for the third time today, and for the millionth time this week, Hinata curses the existence of Mr Creamy’s Extra Milky Strawberry yoghurt.

Kageyama dips his finger in to the pot, twisting it and bringing it up to his lips with a soft exhale.

Hinata wishes it were his lips wrapped around that finger. He wants to pull Kageyama’s wrist towards him and suck them down, right to the back of his throat. He wants to hop into Kageyama’s lap and grind against him until they both come in their boxers.

When Kageyama slips his finger out of his mouth, he actually groans softly. The groan alone sends a shock of arousal through Hinata’s stomach but then he sees a thin strand of saliva connecting Kageyema’s lips and the finger he’s just sucked and Hinata curses the inventor of yogurt.

He closes his eyes and tries to settle his breathing, but when he opens them again Kageyama is pulling the lid back on a _fourth, a fucking fourth!_ Mr Creamy’s and Hinata loses his shit.

The yogurt lands on the table upside down and Hinata wastes no time, smashing the bastard thing so that light pink liquid squirts forcefully across the table, hitting Kageyama square in the chest.

Kageyama is still holding the lid between his thumb and index finger, and he seems frozen in shock for a second before he turns on Hinata, eyes wide and nostrils flaring slightly.

“Crap,”

Hinata makes it two paces across the courtyard before Kageyama tackles him face down to the ground.

“HINATA BOKE! WHAT THE FUCK!”

“AHHHH! Kageyama! Let me go!”

Somehow, Kageyama has managed to pin both of Hinata’s hands together with one of his own. He leans down, strong thighs keeping Hinata’s legs in place as he shouts some more.

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS MY YOGURT YOU DUMBASS! WHY?”

Hinata wriggles, shifting his hips up and down to try and get more leverage, but to no avail.

“ _Baka!_ Why do you, - _Get off me!_ ” He pushes back as hard as he can but Kageyama seems to drop his whole weight down, his chest flattening against Hinata’s back, so that Hinata has to wheeze out his next sentence.

“ _Why do you eat so many of those stupid yogurts?!_ ”

He uses his elbows to kick off the ground with some force, dislodging Kageyama’s hands and twisting to confront the boy pinning him down. Kageyama’s face is centimetres from his. His eyebrows are drawn down fierce, he’s panting heavily and Hinata can smell that strawberry scent again. 

Kageyama opens his mouth to shout some more, but then he freezes, his mouth a perfect circle as his eyes search Hinata’s face for something.

Hinata realises his mistake a second before Kageyama does. He feels his whole body flush hot.

“Oh”

“Hinata, what-,”

Kageyama stops himself, his face settling into a curious expression Hinata has never seen before. He moves his elbows so that they bracket Hinata’s head, looks him dead in the eyes, pauses for a second and then _grinds his hips down_.

“Kageyama! _Fuck_ -,”

Instinctively, Hinata brings his legs up around Kageyama’s waist.

“Hinata, what-?”

Kageyama looks at him, his eyes are searching as they track across Hinata’s face and then down, to where Hinata is pushing his erection into Kageyama’s abs.

“ _Idiot-yama!_ ”

Hinata reaches down to where the yogurt has splattered onto Kageyama’s t-shirt and brings it up to wave accusingly in his face.

“Have you any idea what you look like when you eat this stuff?!”

Kageyama is quiet for a moment looking between Hinata’s finger and Hinata’s scowl, before recognition seems to dawn on him.

He leans forward and sucks Hinata’s finger into his mouth.

Hinata _keens_. His hips buck up to meet the pressure bearing down on him and his eyes shut as he focuses on the warmth of Kageyama’s mouth.

Kageyama slides off his finger, and Hinata wants to protest, but then he feels Kageyama’s breath ghosting over his lips.

He opens his eyes. Kageyama is looking at him intensely, mouth partly open and panting softly over Hinata’s face. 

Their lips connect gently, Kageyama huffing his surprise into Hinata’s mouth. 

Hinata bends his neck backwards, pressing into the kiss as he brings his hands up to curl into Kageyama’s hair. The soft strands cling to Hinata’s fingers as he pushes them back from Kageyama’s face. He holds Kageyama gently in place, cupping his hand around the back of his head.

He slips his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth and groans when he tastes strawberry yoghurt, his cock twitching pre-come into his boxers. He feels the urge to laugh hysterically. _I’m going to get some pavlovian boner every time I eat strawberry yoghurt now, thanks so much, bakayama!_

He smiles into the kiss, laughter bubbling at the back of his throat, and pulls back to find a small smile twitching up the corner of Kageyama’s mouth.

“This is great but-,” Kageyama starts, his eyes fluttering closed as Hinata starts to pepper kisses along his jaw, “we should probably move before someone sees us.”

Hinata pouts, but he knows Kageyama is right. They’re lying entwined on the courtyard floor. Admittedly, it’s a corner of the courtyard few people frequent but, the last thing the team needs is for their co-captains to be suspended for indecent behaviour.

Hinata taps Kageyama on the thigh to get him to move away, and they both clamber upright, dusting gravel from their uniforms and sheepishly smiling at each another. They sit back on the bench, side by side and legs pressed up against each other. Hinata cheeks hurt from smiling. He goes to grab Kageyama’s hand underneath the bench but finds him leaning back down and rummaging in his lunch bag.

Hinata can’t believe it, he puffs his cheeks out ready to start yelling when Kageyama thrusts something towards him.

“Yoghurt?” 

Kageyama’s mouth is twitching. He obviously thinks he’s being very funny. Hinata hums in the back of his throat as he accepts the pot and gleefully peels back the lid.

He makes sure Kageyama is watching him when he extends his tongue slowly, never breaking eye contact as he initiates his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> this was born of some pretty silly discourse chat! thanks ally! <3


End file.
